The Dark Wood Circus
by Aiko-HeroChaos
Summary: "Sirkus itu menyenangkan, ya menyenangkan, jadi datanglah ke sirkus kami jika kau berminat, saksikanlah pertunjukkan yang luar biasa, yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelum nya, datanglah ke sirkus kami!"


Halo, setelah sekian lama akun ini tertidur, akhir nya bangun juga (?) ya saya minta maaf ya, dan juga banyak sekali cerita saya yang tak tau nasib nya, jadi saya nambah cerita baru *malah nambah cerita baru!* ntar saya lanjut kok, iya saya lanjut, tapi saya lagi mentok dengan cerita cerita saya, jadi tunggu sampai otak saya dapat pencerahan dari Zhang Jiao *dibuang*, well kali ini saya akan membawa cerita horror, yang di ambil dari salah satu video Vocaloid "Dark Wood Circus" entah kenapa saya suka sama lagu ini, Author suka kripik pasta! *nak* jadi untuk cerita saya yang lain nya saya minta maaf tidak bisa melanjutkan nya, bersabar ya...

 **#Authornote.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan video Vocaloid "Dark Wood Circus". Ada yang bilang cerita ini berasal dari kisah nyata yang terjadi saat jaman perang di Jepang, ya Jepang kalau gak salah. Tapi disini saya pakai karakter DW yang notabene dari China, anggap saja mereka tersesat di Jepang *dibuang Zhao Yun*

 **#Authornote end.**

* * *

 **The Dark Wood Circus**

By: Aiko-HeroChaos

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Tragedy

-Dynasty Warriors belong to KoeiTecmo-

Warning: ada kemungkinan OOC, AU,Typo (s) dll. Oh ya, disini karakter nya saya ubah menjadi anak anak (yang para pemuda dan pemudi, yang tua mah gak bisa di make over-plak!) Tidak suka? Silahkan keluar menuju pintu yang telah di sediakan, tengkyu~

 **Summary:** "Sirkus itu menyenangkan, ya menyenangkan, jadi datanglah ke sirkus kami jika kau berminat, saksikanlah pertunjukkan yang luar biasa, yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelum nya, datanglah ke sirkus kami!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kereta kuda, suara keramaian, memnghiasi aula taman, orang orang berkerumun memenuhi lapangan. Seorang bocah laki laki ikut berdesak desakan disana, nama nya Zhao Yun, dia berusaha untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Ternyata ada seorang pria berjas biru tua membagikan selembaran, dan berkata "datanglah ke sirkus kami! Kami akan mengadakan sebuah acara malam ini!"

Zhao Yun penasaran, dia terus memperhatikan orang yang membagikan selembaran itu, dan akhir nya dia berhasil mendapatkan selembar kertas putih tersebut. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang pembagi kertas tersebut, orang yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dia berkumis dan berjanggut seperti kambing, dan tampang nya seperti nya sulit ditebak, orang tersebut terus membagikan selembaran kertas, dan setelah selembaran itu habis, ia menaiki kereta kuda nya dan pergi menghilang dibalik hutan.

Zhao Yun menatap kepergian orang tersebut sambil memiringkan kepala nya, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah kertas putih yang ia dapatkan dari si pembagi selembaran, disana tertulis

' _Ayo berkunjung ke Sirkus kami, anda pasti akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang luar biasa! Sirkus kami akan digelar malam ini, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan!'_

Zhao Yun tersenyum, dan dia mulai melangkah menuju hutan dimana si pembagi selembaran itu menghilang, Zhao Yun terus melangkahkan kaki kecil nya menuju hutan lebat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota, kaki kaki kecil Zhao Yun terus melangkah, dia penasaran dengan sirkus ini, karna Zhao Yun belum pernah ke sirkus dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama nya ia melihat sirkus.

'pasti sirkus ini sangat menyenangkan' pikir Zhao Yun.

Rupa nya ia tidak sendiri menuju ke sirkus tersebut, banyak sekali orang yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Zhao Yun, ya menuju ke Sirkus!

Terlihat tenda sirkus disana, tenda itu tampak indah terlebih lagi cahaya matahari senja yang menyinari nya, membuat nya seperti sebuah tenda sirkus yang luar biasa.

Zhao Yun berjalan diantara para pengunjung, dia jalan dengan santai dibelakang, dan berhenti, sebelum masuk ia memperhatikan tenda sirkus tersebut, warna tenda yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan putih, tapi perhatian Zhao Yun bukan hanya di situ, dia juga melihat seorang penjaga yang sangat tinggi sekitar 10 meter *wew*, penjaga itu terlihat tidak ramah dan kejam, dia memakai pakaian hitam, mata nya yang sangar membuat Zhao Yun sedikit takut.

"hai, kau ingin menonton sirkus ya?" suara anak kecil menyapa Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun menoleh, dan dia melihat seorang anak laki laki berambut coklat berponi, "ya" balas Zhao Yun.

"kita sama, aku Jiang Wei, dan kamu?" tanya anak laki laki bernama Jiang Wei.

"Zhao Yun" jawab Zhao Yun.

"ayo kita masuk!" Jiang Wei menarik tangan Zhao Yun masuk kedalam tenda sirkus.

Zhao Yun hanya menurut, dia sempat melirik penjaga sirkus tersebut, sang penjaga sirkus menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan misterius sambil tersenyum seakan memberikan sebuah kata "selamat menikmati" walaupun si penjaga sirkus tidak berbicara apa apa tapi Zhao Yun seakan akan mampu membaca ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dari si penjaga.

Akhir nya mereka berdua masuk kedalam tenda sirkus, didalam suasana nya sangat meriah bahkan lebih meriah dari bayangan Zhao Yun.

Sirkus ini memang benar benar unik seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh si pembagi selembaran itu, dia tidak berbohong! Coba kau lihat, disana ada seorang Penyanyi berkaki kuda, unik bukan? Dan suara penyanyi itu indah sekali, dan ada sepasang anak kembar, atau apalah itu, mereka memang kembar, anak kembar biasa nya tak akan pernah berpisah satu sama lain seperti terikat takdir, dan itu memang benar! Tubuh mereka menyatu, satu tubuh dua kepala, unik sekali, Zhao Yun yakin sekali kalau mereka adalah kembar yang tak mau dipisah, dan mereka akan selalu bersama hingga akhir hidup mereka.

Berbagai pertunjukkan telah selesai, kini sirkus telah berakhir sampai jumpa di hari esok.

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei pulang terakhir, karena mereka tidak mungkin berdesak desakkan keluar tenda sirkus dengan para orang dewasa, mereka bersabar menunggu dan setelah dirasa aman untuk berjalan keluar tanpa harus berdesak desakkan, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei berjalan bersama beriringan.

"kalian mau pulang?" tanya sang penjaga sirkus.

"ya" jawab Jiang Wei.

"bagaimana dengan sirkus nya?" tanya nya lagi.

"sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Jiang Wei lagi.

"hohoho, kau mau melihat sirkus ini lagi?" ia kembali bertanya.

"tentu saja! Sirkus ini sungguh luar biasa!" Jiang Wei menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"bagaimana dengan kau" sang penjaga melirik Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk.

Sang penjaga hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang memiliki makna dibalik nya.

Gruk...!

Zhao Yun membuka mata nya, pelan pelan ia membuka mata nya, dan melihat sekeliling, tempat yang asing, bukan di rumah nya, atau daerah yang ia kenal.

"ini dimana?" Zhao Yun bangkit, dia melihat sekitar dan melihat Jiang Wei yang masih tertidur di sebrang tempat tidur nya.

"Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun berusaha berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jiang Wei, tapi sayang kaki nya di beri rantai, dan hal itu mengharuskan dia terus berada ditempat tidur tersebut. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" pikir Zhao Yun, dia bingung dan juga panik.

"kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik tenda.

Zhao Yun menoleh, ia melihat seorang pria, ia mengenakan topeng, topeng yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajah nya, pria itu membuka topeng nya dan terlihat mata nya yang rusak dan wajah nya sangat mengerikan, hancur, ya hancur karena terkena cairan kimia.

"maaf mengejutkan mu anak muda..." kata nya.

"lepaskan aku!" kata Zhao Yun.

Orang itu menggeleng, "sekali tertangkap kau tak bisa lari, terima saja nasib mu" kata pria tersebut.

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Zhao Yun bingung.

"kau akan tau sebentar lagi..." pria itu berbalik dan pergi.

"tolong lepaskan aku!" teriak Zhao Yun, percuma pria itu tak mempedulikan Zhao Yun dan menghilang dibalik tenda.

Zhao Yun hanya pasrah, apa yang akan terjadi dengan diri nya nanti, dan kenapa wajah pria itu hancur? Bukankah dia salah satu dari pemain sirkus tadi malam? Zhao Yun sangat tidak mengerti dengan hal ini.

"umm"

"Jiang Wei?!" Zhao Yun menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei.

"Zhao Yun, kita ada dimana?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"aku tidak tau" Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepala nya.

Kedua nya sangat bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"kalian sudah bangun, baguslah" suara dari balik tenda mengejutkan kedua nya, terlihat pria gendut dengan wajah yang tak terawat, dia memakai pakaian yang seperti nya sudah tidak muat lagi untuk ukuran perut nya, pria itu tersenyum. Selain pria gendut tersebut terlihat juga sang penjaga sirkus, kedua tersenyum kepada kedua anak tersebut.

Zhao Yun merasa ngeri dengan raut wajah mereka.

Pria gendut itu berjalan kearah Jiang Wei, dia melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Jiang Wei, dan membawa nya keluar tenda.

Jiang Wei tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah pria gendut tersebut.

"Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun meneriaki Jiang Wei, tapi Jiang Wei telah dibawa pergi.

Terlambat, Jiang Wei sudah hilang dihadapan Zhao Yun, "aku harap Jiang Wei baik baik saja..."

"tidak..."

"apa maksud nya?" Zhao Yun terkejut, dia melihat pria bertopeng yang tadi sebelum nya ia temui.

"teman mu tidak berada di tempat yang aman..." kata nya.

"apa maksud anda? Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu? Tolong jelaskan" pinta Zhao Yun, wajah nya yang memerah berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata nya.

"aku akan mencerita kan nya, jika kau ingin tahu kebenaran nya..." pria itu menghela nafas.

"aku ingin tahu!" kata Zhao Yun tegas.

"hah... kau bocah malang..." pria itu menghela nafas nya, dia mulai menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada Zhao Yun.

 _Ini adalah Dark Wood Circus, sirkus yang unik dan menyenangkan, ya semua orang butuh hiburan, jadi sirkus bisa menjadi pilihan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan hiburan, sirkus biasa nya dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang unik, ya para pemain nya dan juga hewan nya, dan itu akan kau dapatkan jika kau mengunjungi Dark Wood Circus, sebuah sirkus yang berada di hutan gelap, lokasi berada didalam hutan, sirkus ini selalu menyelanggarakan acara pada malam hari, banyak yang datang dan itu sangat menyenangkan, para penonton terhibur dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh pemain. Ya itulah sirkus, kau akan menemukan kesenangan didalam nya._

"sirkus ini bernama Dark Wood Circus, seperti yang kau tau, sirkus identik dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan unik tanpa harus tau latar belakang para pemain, sirkus hanya ingin penonton terhibur dan berusaha menampilkan sesuatu yang baru dan lain dari yang lain, itu semua demi uang... aku adalah salah satu dari pemain sirkus, nama ku Xiahou Dun, aku sudah lama 'terjebak' di sirkus ini" kata pria itu yang bernama Xiahou Dun.

Zhao Yun hanya memandangi Xiahou Dun, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"kau tau kenapa aku mengatakan kalau 'aku sudah lama 'terjebak' di sirkus ini'?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

"seperti yang kau lihat pertunjukkan tadi malam, kau melihat seorang pemain yang memiliki dua kepala dan satu tubuh atau seorang penyanyi cantik berkaki kuda?" tanya Xiahou Dun lagi.

Zhao Yun mengangguk.

"kau pasti tak tau latar belakang mereka, penonton hanya perlu hiburan, hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain selain itu..." kata Xiahou Dun.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Zhao Yun penasaran.

Xiahou Dun menghela nafas nya, "mereka menjadi korban pembedahan biologis..." kata Xiahou Dun sambil memegangi wajah nya yang rusak, "mereka dibedah tanpa harus meminum obat bius, tubuh mereka langsung dipotong dan mereka hanya berteriak menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa, semua itu dilakukan oleh si pemilik sirkus hanya untuk uang..." Xiahou Dun terdiam sesaat, "aku sangat beruntung karna tidak menjadi korban pembedahan biologis, aku tidak bisa membayangkan nya jika aku menjadi salah satu korban... tapi sebagai ganti nya wajah ku dilempari dengan cairan asam kimia, yang membuat ku harus menerima kenyataan, mata ku menjadi buta sebelah dan wajah ku menjadi rusak sebagian..." jelas Xiahou Dun.

Zhao Yun merasakan dingin di tenggorkan nya, ia merasa takut dengan cerita yang dikatakan oleh Xiahou Dun, apa mungkin cerita itu akan menjadi kenyataan bagi nya? Ia merasa takut, dia tidak ingin berakhir mengerikan seperti itu.

"kau disana bocah..." suara sang penjaga sirkus terdengar dari depan tenda.

Zhao Yun menoleh, tubuh nya gemetar. Ini pasti mimpi, dia berharap cerita yang diceritakan oleh Xiahou Dun itu adalah bohong.

Rantai di kaki Zhao Yun dilepas, ia dibawa pergi keluar tenda, Zhao Yun menatap Xiahou Dun, sedangkan Xiahou Dun hanya menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan kosong, seperti sesuatu yang mengerikan akan menimpa Zhao Yun.

"aku harap kau menceritakan sebuah cerita yang menyenangkan" kata sang penjaga kepada Xiahou Dun.

"..." Xiahou Dun hanya terdiam. Dia tidak ingin merespon sang penjaga sirkus tersebut.

Zhao Yun berhenti disebuah koridor, tapi dia tidak bisa kabur meski rantai itu berhasil dilepas dari tempat tidur, tapi rantai itu kembali mengikat kedua kaki nya, yang memungkinkan dia tidak bisa kabur, Zhao Yun pun memperhatikan sekeliling dia melihat anak dengan dua kepala, salah satu dari mereka tersenyum kearah Zhao Yun, ia memegang balon berwarna merah, sedang kan yang satu nya hanya tertunduk. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun menuju salah satu ruangan, dan disana Zhao Yun melihat anak berkepala dua itu menemui seorang penyanyi berkaki kuda yang terkurung, dia terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di jeruji besi, anak berkepala dua itu berusaha menghibursi penyanyi.

"tenang Diao Chan, semua akan baik baik saja" hibur salah satu dari kepala anak tersebut.

"Guan Suo? Kau kah itu?" tanya sang penyanyi bernama Diao Chan.

"ya" jawab nya.

"aku tidak bisa tenang... aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi..." Diao Chan mulai meneteskan air mata nya, "aku kehilangan kaki, dan mata" jelas Diao Chan yang sudah mulai menangis.

"sudah, sudah, kami tau perasaan yang kau rasakan, kami pun sama, kami juga menderita sama seperti mu..." jelas Guan Xing, salah satu kepala dari tubuh anak tersebut. Guan Suo dan Guan Xing adalah kakak beradik yang bernasib na'as, mereka harus menerima hal ini, mereka harus kehilangan salah satu tubuh mereka, awal nya mereka tidak pernah menyatu, mereka memiliki fisik sempurna sebagai seorang anak, tapi sebuah takdir menyedihkan membuat mereka harus menerima kenyataan, mereka di culik dan tubuh mereka dimasukkan kedalam sebuah baju yang muat untuk mereka, setelah itu tangan kanan Guan Suo, tangan kanan Guan Xing diikat begitu juga dengan kaki mereka, setelah itu tubuh bagian kiri Guan Suo dan tubuh bagian kanan Guan Xing dipotong dengan gergaji mesin setelah itu dijahit agar mereka terlihat seperti sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki dua kepala satu tubuh. Tapi mereka tidak mati, si pembedah pasti punya ilmu medis yang cukup tinggi.

"aku ingin mati!" tangis Diao Chan.

"kau tak boleh seperti itu, kita sudah sangat bersyukur karna masih bisa hidup" hibur Guan Suo.

"justru karna itu aku tersiksa!" kata Diao Chan.

"kau tak boleh menyerah Diao Chan... jika boss mengetahui ini mungkin kau akan dilempari cairan asam..." kata Guan Xing.

Diao Chan hanya menangis, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan siksaan ini.

Zhao Yun hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, ia menarik kesimpulan kalau perempuan yang terjebak didalam kurungan itu merasa tersiksa. Tiba tiba tubuh Zhao Yun ditarik oleh sang penjaga sirkus, ia terus mencengkram lengan Zhao Yun, dan membawanya ke sebuah pintu berwarna putih, dari balik pintu tercium bau amis dan darah segar, Zhao Yun semakin takut.

Pintu terbuka, dan Zhao Yun dibawa masuk kedalam, disana Zhao Yun melihat Jiang Wei yang terus menerus menangis, ia masih selamat dan masih baik baik saja, tubuh nya masih utuh sepenuh nya, didekat Jiang Wei terlihat pria gendut tadi, dia hanya mengelus kepala Jiang Wei. Disisi lain Zhao Yun melihat pria berjas biru, pria yang pernah membagikan selembaran sirkus, pria itu hanya tertunduk, seperti takut akan sesuatu, disebelah pria tersebut ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam gelap, ia mengenakan pakaian biru, ia diikat dengan rantai, dimulut nya terlihat cairan merah, entah apa.

"kau sudah disini Lu Bu?" pria gendut itu menyapa sang penjaga sirkus yang bernama Lu Bu.

"iya tuan Dong Zhuo, saya sudah membawa teman nya" Lu Bu mendorong Zhao Yun menuju kearah pria berjas biru.

"bagus" pria gendut yang bernama Dong Zhuo itu tersenyum.

Zhao Yun berdiri di dekat pria berjas biru, dari posisi nya sekarang ia bisa melihat Jiang Wei yang sedang menangis, ia tidak tega melihat hal itu, ia ingin menolong nya tapi dihentikan oleh pria berjas biru.

"jangan pernah ada niat untuk menolong nya..." kata pria tersebut.

Zhao Yun pun mengurungkan niat nya.

Jiang Wei diangkat menuju sebuah papan besi, ia ditidurkan, tangan dan kaki nya diikat dengan tali, "apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Jiang Wei, air mata masih membasahi pipi nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Dong Zhuo memegang kepala Jiang Wei, dia mengambil sebuah gunting yang tajam, ia mengarahkan nya menuju bagian atas kepala Jiang Wei, dengan perlahan ia mulai menggunting kulit Jiang Wei, darah menetes.

"aaaaaakh! aku mohon hentikan!" teriakan Jiang Wei memecah suasana dingin di ruangan tersebut.

Dong Zhuo tidak berhenti, seakan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit Jiang Wei, dia terus memotong kulit kepala Jiang Wei, darah semakin banyak yang keluar, Jiang Wei semakin keras berteriak, tapi percuma tak ada yang bisa menolong, Lu Bu hanya menatap Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum, pria berjas biru hanya memejamkan mata nya, ia tak sanggup melihat nya, Zhao Yun juga berusaha menutup mata nya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Gunting terus merobek bagian atas kepala Jiang Wei, seperti memotong sebuah kertas.

Tak, tak, tak.

Suara gunting sangat terdengar jelas selain suara teriakan Jiang Wei. Setelah bagian atas kepala Jiang Wei sudah sepenuh terpotong, Dong Zhuo membuang nya begitu saja kearah anak laki laki berpakaian biru, dengan sigap anak itu memakan potong kepala bagian atas Jiang Wei, jadi anak itu kanibal.

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala Jiang Wei, Dong Zhuo yang tidak ingin 'pemain' nya ini mati sia sia karena kehabisan darah dengan sigap ia menjahit bagian atas kepala Jiang Wei, sebagai ganti dari bagian atas kepala Jiang Wei diganti dengan bagian atas kepala harimau lengkap dengan telinga harimau, Jiang Wei terus menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Dong Zhuo berniat untuk mengganti bagian hidung dan mulut Jiang Wei dengan hidung dan mulut harimau.

Zhao Yun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia menangis.

"oi Cao Cao! Tolong bawa keluar anak itu! karena selanjutnya adalah giliran dia, jadi dia harus tenang!" kata Dong Zhuo.

Pria berjas biru, Cao Cao membawa Zhao Yun keluar dari ruangan.

Sesampai nya di luar, Cao Cao menghela nafas, "andai aku bisa menolong mu dan teman mu" kata nya.

Zhao Yun terkejut, ternyata pria ini baik.

"kau pasti berpikir jika aku ini jahat? Hahaha" tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Cao Cao, "tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan tingkah mereka berdua... jujur aku pun korban dari mereka" jelas Cao Cao.

"korban? Tapi tubuh anda baik baik saja?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"memang fisik ku baik baik saja, tapi hati ku sakit... aku tidak terima melihat anak ku menjadi seorang kanibal... kau lihat anak laki laki berbaju biru yang berada didalam? Ya dia lah putra ku" kata Cao Cao.

"aku turut prihatin..." kata Zhao Yun.

"ya... semua disini tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagian nya, bahkan salah satu anak sampai bunuh diri karna dia tidak tahan dengan siksaan di sirkus ini, Guo Jia nama anak itu... dia gantung diri dia tidak tahan terus dilempari sebuah cairan yang akhir nya membuat beberapa bunga busuk tumbuh diwajah nya" jelas Cao Cao.

Zhao Yun hanya terdiam, sirkus ini seperti penjara menyiksa bagi nya.

"andai aku bisa menyelamatkan mu, bukan hanya kamu, tapi teman mu dan anak anak disini..." Cao Cao tertunduk ia merasa bersalah karna tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Zhao Yun gemetar, tenggorokan nya terasa dingin, dia takut, takut sekali jika ia menjadi korban pembedahan biologis mendengar saja sudah cukup membuat nya ketakutan, melihat nya dia merasa ngeri, apalagi jika dia berada diposisi tersebut, ini sungguh membuat Zhao Yun semakin gelisah.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Lu Bu yang bersimbah darah baik diwajah dan tanganya, ia menarik Zhao Yun, "giliran mu" Lu Bu tersenyum dan menarik Zhao Yun masuk kedalam.

Cao Cao hanya memperhatikan hal tersebut tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa, ia sudah cukup tersiksa melihat anak anak yang terus menjadi korban, terlebih anak nya juga menjadi korban. Cao Pi adalah nama anak Cao Cao, ia ditarik paksa oleh Dong Zhuo menuju ruangan mengerikan tersebut, Cao Cao dipaksa melihat bagaimana anak nya dibedah, dipotong, dan menjerit kesakitan, sekarang Cao Pi bukanlah anak yang ceria seperti dulu, sekarang dia seperti anak yang sangat dingin, lebih tepat nya seorang kanibal yang suka memakan potongan tubuh manusia secara mentah mentah. Cao Cao sangat ingin mengutuk diri nya sendiri, seandai nya ia tidak mengajak putra kesayangan nya itu untuk menonton sirkus, semua itu tak akan terjadi, bukan hanya Cao Cao sepupu nya, Xiahou Dun juga bernasib malang sama seperti diri nya, tapi Cao Cao masih bisa dikategorikan beruntung karena dia tidak mendapat luka sama sekali berbeda dengan sepupu nya yang harus menerima kenyataan, wajah nya rusak sebelah, dan salah satu mata nya buta karena terkena cairan kimia. Cao Cao berniat untuk berhenti menjadi seorang yang membagikan selembaran agar orang orang terlebih anak anak berdatangan ke sirkus mereka, jika anak anak tersebut 'terlambat' untuk melarikan diri maka mereka akan menjadi korban selanjut nya, Cao Cao tidak tahan melihat penderitaan itu, ia ingin berhenti membagikan selembaran karena secara tidak langsung ia menyakiti anak anak tersebut.

Seminggu telah berlalu.

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei masih tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh baru nya, ya mereka menjadi seperti setengah manusia, setengah harimau, itu terdengar menyakitkan, terlebih mereka berada disebuah tempat yang sempit dan minim cahaya.

"kalian bekerja dengan sangat baik" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria tersenyum kepada mereka, ia memakai pakaian ala pemimpin sirkus, dan topi sirkus sudah dipastikan dialah pemimpin sirkus tersebut, dia tersenyum ramah kepada Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, "lama tidak bertemu Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei"

"tuan Liu Bei!" mereka berdua terkejut melihat orang yang berada didepan mereka, orang yang selama ini mereka kenal ternyata pemimpin dari sirkus mengerikan ini, jadi selama ini Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, dan Cao Cao hanya menjadi kaki tangan Liu Bei? Mereka bertiga pasti sangatlah menderita.

Jika kalian tahu, Dong Zhuo sebenarnya tak sanggup melihat penderitaan anak anak tersebut, meskipun dia memang terlihat jahat, tapi dia juga masih punya hati nurani, begitu pula dengan Lu Bu, dia sebenarnya lebih suka berdiri didepan tenda dan berharap tak pernah melihat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa anak anak tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sanggup? Apa karena uang? Bukan mereka sama seperti Xiahou Dun yang selalu terkena cairan kimia yang membuat tubuh mereka melepuh, itu sebab nya kedua nya memakai pakaian berlengan panjang agar luka itu tak terlihat. Para orang dewasa yang bekerja disana sangat tertekan, mereka seperti dipaksa melihat penderitaan yang mengerikan.

Dan pemimpin Dark Wood Circus ini adalah Liu Bei, orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, terlebih Zhao Yun, karena Zhao Yun tinggal seatap dengan nya, siapa sangka orang yang ia anggap baik, ternyata memiliki hati yang busuk, dan ada kemungikanan Liu Bei memang sudah mengincar Zhao Yun sejak lama maka nya merawat Zhao Yun. Dan satu lagi keberadaan sirkus gelap ini tidak bisa diketahui oleh polisi karena lokasi nya sering berpindah pindah. Jadi orang tua yang kehilangan putra putri nya hanya bisa pasrah.

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

Well itu dia cerita Dark Wood Circus versi Dynasty Warriors, yah sedikit berbeda dari video Vocaloid, yah memang sengaja sih, berminat meninggalkan jejak review? Tengkyu juga telah membaca cerita ini~


End file.
